


You Are My True North

by Aria



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge: C6DVD, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A valentine from Ray to Fraser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My True North

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyriacarlisle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyriacarlisle/gifts).



Fraser,

I got no idea how to say this & the card I got is way too small anyway, sorry, but I saw it and I just had to. I've been staring at the stupid pink hearts & cards that are in all the stores now and I want to be somewhere without stores. Do they have cards and things in the stores up where you are? ~~Seems like it'd be a waste of~~

This is stupid. I really miss you and I saw this card that wasn't pink and it said what I was thinking so I got it and I did stupid stick figures on the front because sometimes words don't work so good, and this is all I got. -->

I figure it's now or never. I love you. And, you, know, what the card says:

 **Happy Valentine's Day**

-Ray

PS say hi to Dief for me.  
PPS if this is stupid just don't say anything, I'd die if stuff got awkward & we didn't talk on the phone.  
PPPS what does PS stand for anyway?  
PPPPS I love you.  
RK

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Post Scriptum (A Reply)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057573) by [kyriacarlisle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyriacarlisle/pseuds/kyriacarlisle)




End file.
